


Familiarity

by Revasnaslan



Series: Lilacs and Wisteria [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Thulaz Week 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: It was a surprise meeting with a surprise turn of events... Thace wasn't going to complain though.—Written for Thulaz Week Day 3 (Marmora / Galra)





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how well this fits the prompt but alas

Thace sometimes snuck down to the archives in the middle of the night—and he was praised for his work ethic if he was ever caught doing so by anybody besides the medical staff. He still tried to make the trips infrequent, though. In doing so, he kept suspicion off of himself, and it made transferring information back to the Blade go much more smoothly. He hadn’t expected anyone aside from the odd sentry to be in the archives tonight… but the person he did find was the last person he had been expecting to see there.

Ulaz didn’t notice him enter—or rather, he didn’t bother to turn and acknowledge Thace’s presence. Instead, he continued quickly typing, keeping his back turned to the door. Thace stood frozen in the entryway, mind going blank because this had not been something they had talked about during the last information exchange. A mix of annoyance and exasperation bubbled up in his chest, and he was at least thankful that Ulaz had been sensible enough to wear his mask and Blade armor, shielding his identity from the cameras that were strategically placed in the room. Setting his shoulders, Thace quickly steadied his nerves—his lapse in composure had only lasted for a tick or two.

“Identify yourself,” he demanded. The terseness in his voice wasn’t to make it look good for the security cameras, though. As he spoke, he watched as Ulaz withdrew his datachip from the console and hid it beneath one of his claws. Then, Ulaz glanced over his shoulder—mask glowing in the shadow of his hood—before he turned slowly to face Thace. It had been a rare occurrence in the past to see Ulaz with his mask on, even when they were back at the main base—nowadays, Ulaz normally wore his medical uniform when they were on the command ship. Fighting him like this now, when he was wearing his mask, felt alien… more menacing even.

“You don’t have the clearance to be in here,” Thace continued.

Ulaz said nothing in response. Instead, he drew his blade from the sheath on his back—then, he charged.

Thace reacted quickly, drawing the officer’s sword he had sheathed at his hip. He was very careful to _not_ draw his hidden blade, even though he always felt more comfortable in battle when he wielded it. However, it would have been far too telling if an infiltrator and one of the Imperial lieutenants were wielding the same kind of blade in battle. It was less of a fight and more a dance, though—it reminded Thace of their sparring sessions when they had still been back on the main base, or during their training, more than it did any kind of fight—neither was truly attempting to win. Whenever Ulaz could have delivered a potentially damaging blow, could have used a lapse in Thace’s judgment to his advantage, he instead shifted his attention elsewhere, aiming his attacks there instead. He had no intention of harming Thace any more than he had to in order to make this fight look good.

It was difficult to be this close to Ulaz and not be able to see his face, but Thace didn’t dwell on it. He concentrated on the fight, trying to match the pace of Ulaz’s strikes as adrenaline coursed through his veins. While there was a certain familiarity there, there was no warmth in the fight. It came through as more of a bittersweet rush, a reminder of what had to remain in the past.

His concentration was broken when Ulaz flipped over him with practiced ease, flying in a graceful arc and landing solidly on his feet before turning and aiming another strike. Thace took a quick step back, adjusting his footing as he blocked Ulaz’s blow. However, he noticed that he had been backed into a corner. He readied himself to shift to close quarters fighting, shifting the grip on his officer’s sword—but he was shocked when Ulaz deactivated his mask, allowing Thace to see his face.

Then, Ulaz caught hold of his chin, drawing him in for a kiss.

For a moment, Thace forgot where they were and the world seemed to melt away. He tilted his head, leaning into the kiss—somehow resisting the urge to grab Ulaz by his shoulder pads and drag him closer—but it was brief, only lasting for a tick or two. He was brought crashing back into reality when Ulaz drew away, and then knocked him back against a nearby wall. He was gone before Thace had even managed to stop his head from spinning.

It was only then that Thace noticed that he had been corralled into the blind spot of the cameras. It was a small one, and he was sure that the intelligence officers had been begging to fix it… but it had been enough for a short moment of intimacy that they hadn’t had in…

Thace shook his head, trying to clear it as he pushed himself back to his feet. When he checked the hallway, there was no sign of Ulaz or his lingering presence anywhere. It was unlikely he’d be caught, regardless.

Ears twitching, Thace drew up his comlink. “Commander, there is an intruder on the main flagship, sub-deck X5-91.”

He purposefully gave the wrong sub-deck number—when they inevitably looked at the footage, he could blame it on getting slammed against a wall and bumping his head.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)  
> beta'd by: [Akumeoi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi)


End file.
